


The Red Paladin

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Allura's POV about Keith, Gen, Mentions of Alfor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Allura's POV on the new Paladins, specifically on Keith. Based on the S1 E2 when they are training them.





	The Red Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: The Red Paladin  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon
> 
> I post my art on my tumblr too, so if anyone wanna check them out.

Allura watched the new Paladins enter the bridge late, having mixed feelings about them. She was saddened that the previous Paladins are no longer around, but these new Paladins still have hope in becoming like them, even possibly surpassing them.

 

While it seems that they are well acquainted, they struggle in working as a team. Of course, the new Black and Red Paladins work quite well together, but it’s most likely due to their close relationship. (Just like Zarkon and Alfor, her fear whispers.)

 

It makes her curious as to how the two became close, having heard the current Blue Paladin’s stories about the Red Paladin. Most of the tales make the Red Paladin (Keith, her mind supplies) sound arrogant and cold.

 

Yet, she’s seen how he interacts with Shiro. He didn’t appear to be arrogant or cold, maybe a little quiet and aloof but that isn’t bad.

 

Then again, when he is with Lance, they tend to argue a lot. She’s curious as to how that began, who was the first to argue with the other and why?

 

It’s a good thing she could use the team bonding sessions to examine these new Paladins more closely, specifically her father’s successor.

 

The first training she has them go through is trying to form Voltron. It was the most important lesson they needed to cover, as it would be the best form to fight in when dealing with Zarkon.

 

It did not end up as she expected. She watched their failed attempts of trying to form Voltron and it amused her when Keith suggested stacking the lions in a pyramid shape. While her memory of the times when their predecessors would form Voltron was few, she never remembered them trying it that way.

 

A smile appeared on her face, as an idea popped up in her head. She decides to inform the team, “Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, we weren’t able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle.”

 

She listens to their agreement, noting that while Keith agrees, his comment sounds more reluctant.

 

“Perfect.” She smiled, as she informed them of trying to form Voltron by testing the Castle defenses against them. It would also allow her to see how well they could fly in their Lions.

 

The moment it started attacking them, she notes how it was the red lion that was the first to react and run away. (Quick reflexes just like father, possibly even better, her mind purrs.)

 

“Allura, what are you doing?!”

 

She takes a bit of pleasure in hearing his struggle and couldn’t help but smile more. “Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you!” She replied, cheerfully.

 

Deciding to take it a step further, she decides to cheer them on, “I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!”

 

She has to push these new Paladins to become better than their predecessors so that Zarkon will once and for all be defeated.

 

She’s amused with Lance’s retreat, knowing that he won’t be able to enter. At Hunk’s words, she decided to increase the castle defenses so that they could understand that there was no mercy when dealing with Zarkon.

 

Once she turns on the auto-lock on engage, she begins to leave, but she glances back to see how the red lion is doing. While it wasn’t surprising that it was able to dodge the blasts quickly, she was surprised with how well Keith piloted the lion.

 

It was like their bond was already close and it made her feel a bit envious. It was her father’s lion, it should’ve been her right, but instead, she chose someone else. (At least he isn’t Galra, she thinks.)

 

She cannot deny; however, that maybe Keith is the best suited for the red lion. It seems their instincts matched with how he has yet to be hit by a beam. She begins to wonder why his instincts were more refined than the others. She understands that Shiro had to fight in the Empire’s Arena for about a deca-phoeb, but Keith?

 

She remembers seeing a blade he carries but didn’t think anything of it. Now, however, maybe she should look into that.

 

No, she thinks as she shakes her head. She shouldn’t, they barely know each other and it would be too invasive of her. She will wait for him to tell her himself.

 

Nodding to herself, she continues on to her destination, wanting to speak with Coran about the Castle’s systems.

੯ू•́ू ໒وو꒱

When she and Coran walk into the lounge, she notices the Paladins resting on the couches. She sees how they’re tired, but decides to ignore it because maybe they’ve finally formed Voltron.

 

“You did it! You formed Voltron!” She exclaimed, hope brimming inside her.

 

It was Keith, who answered first, “No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in.”

 

She could hear the exhaustion in his voice and could see the same from the other members, but she couldn’t help but feel irritated. These Paladins, the ones who are a symbol of hope for the Universe are unable to form Voltron.

 

It makes her feel as if they aren’t trying hard enough and it angers her. (You’re mourning. You have the right, the Red Paladin has been replaced and your home destroyed, her feelings whisper to her.)

 

Finally returning back to the conversation, she’s glad that Shiro agrees with her and finds truth in Coran’s words. These Paladins may not be like the previous ones but the Lions chose them and that had to mean something.

 

As they left the room to head towards the training room, she peeks at Keith. She wonders how well he will do and if his instincts aren’t just when he pilots but when he fights as well.

੯ू•́ू ໒وو꒱

Having been unable to join them, she had hoped by the time that she got there that they would be able to form Voltron. However, she found them sitting on the floor drinking from the water pouches.

 

“What are you doing lying around? You’re supposed to be training!”

 

Coran was the one to answer her, she could see the slight guilty expression he wears. “Just resting a bit. You know, you can’t push too hard.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘can’t push too hard’?” Annoyance filling her. Here they are, once again resting like the last time she came upon them. “Get up, you lazy lumps! It’s time you faced the Gladiator!”

 

With this, she would be able to assess how well they are able to survive without using their lions. Of course, she will be taking it easy on them since they are still working on their teamwork.

੯ू•́ू ໒وو꒱

Disappointment seems to be a permanent fixture on her as she saw how the Paladins were quickly defeated by the Gladiator.

 

While she was correct on Keith’s instincts being more refined than the others, he wasn’t even close to what her father was capable of. While he did well with blocking Hunk’s lasers, he was unable to sneak up behind the Gladiator to attack. However, she can see that he would make a fine protector when he blocked the Gladiator’s attack from hitting Shiro. (Not good enough, her mind purrs.)

 

She quickly got down from the observation deck, upset that they didn’t even show any type of teamwork. “That combat simulation was set at a level fit for an Altean child!” She chided, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!”

 

She continues to look at them with dissatisfaction. She knows she’s being tough on them, but they need to face reality sooner than later. Most of all, she doesn’t want to see them fall and become nothing but a memory. (Fall just like Altea, her heart sings)

੯ू•́ू ໒وو꒱

Sharing dinner with the Paladins wasn’t pleasant, but she had expected it. She had seen how uncoordinated they were, both in and out of combat. It seems that even something as simple as feeding each other is something they struggle in doing as well.

 

“Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?” She growls out, annoyed at their squabbling.

 

“Can’t you just give us a break? Everyone’s been working really hard today.” Shiro countered, trying to make the Princess see reason.

 

Immediately following after him, Keith began to retaliate, “Yeah! We’re not some prisoners for you to toy with, like… like…”

 

“Like a bunch of toy prisoners!” Lance interjected, raising his left fist upward.

 

“Yes! Thank you, Lance,” Keith finished, his tone was a bit harsh and awkward.

 

Coran quickly comes to her defense, “You do not yell at the Princess!”

 

Rather than the others, it was Pidge who decided to join the fray. “Oh, the Princess of what? We’re the only ones out here and she’s no princess of ours!”

 

While Allura was hurt by those words, she could see that their plan was working. So, without much prompting, she slung the goo at Pidge.

 

And just as she expected, Keith was the first to attack in defense of the other Paladins, just like he did to protect Shiro during the simulation.

 

“Go loose, Pidge!” he roars, as he grabbed the bowl of goo and threw it at her. However, thankfully Coran was able to block it and used the ladle to throw the goo at all of them.

 

Not even a tick and the fight was on. The more they threw the goo back, the more the Paladins began to work together naturally. Defending and attacking together with their combined handcuffed-hands, it wasn’t long before they were in sync with each other.

 

By the time they were done, it felt like many vargas passed but in reality, it was only about a varga.

 

Allura fell down on one of the chairs, feeling exhausted. She hadn’t expected to have used this much energy but it was nice. Seeing them laugh at one another and finally getting along, it proved that there is still hope.

 

“Enough! Do you see what you’re doing?!” She screeches aggressively, catching their attention. Slowly she looks up and a bright smile starts to form on her face, as she continues, “You’re finally working together as one!”

 

She watches as they look at one another and for once agree with each other. The energized spirit they share as they cheer when Shiro enthusiastically suggests for them to form Voltron also energizes her.

 

A small giggle escape her lips, as she watches them fall simultaneously when they try to leave at the same time. Yes, she thinks. While they still have a long way to go, she believes that they can make it with the proper guidance.

 

Her eyes drift to the red paladin, watching him try to help Pidge up but is struggling due to his other hand being handcuffed to Lance’s. A tender look appears on her face. (Yes, he may not be father, but he has proven worthy to be the Red Paladin, her heart warms.)

੯ू•́ू ໒وو꒱

Proudness emits from her as she watches the lions fly in sync before slowly coming together to merge as Voltron.

 

This was the hope her father wanted to create, to bring peace and safety to the Universe.

੯ू•́ू ໒وو꒱

Later, when everyone goes to bed, she goes to the hangars to speak to each lion. She made the red lion her last stop, wanting to have a bit more time.

 

Finally, she stands in front of her. It's silent for a few ticks before she finally decides to speak. “There are many questions that have passed through my mind ever since you chose your new Paladin.”

 

She pauses, feeling the red lion’s presence in the back of her mind. At this current moment, she is more than grateful for the links she has with them.

 

“My father once piloted you and your bond was unbreakable to him. Now…” she trails off, remembering the times she saw her father interact with the lion. “Now, you have a new Paladin. Truthfully, I was reluctant in letting them pilot any of you, but they are the only hope we have in stopping Zarkon.”

 

Her right-hand goes up to lay upon her chest where her heart was. “It is hard watching the ones you love to be replaced, especially when I was never able to say goodbye.” Her hand squeezes into a fist, remembering the pain she felt after finding out the destruction of Altea and the death of her Father.

 

She took a deep breath, before looking up at the Red Lion. Determination shining in her eyes. “Observing him today, I can see why you chose him. He may not be my Father, but he IS your Paladin and I will have to accept that.”

 

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face, having finally come to accept the new Red Paladin. “He will become great one day. They all will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any problems with my borderline markers, talk to me about it and I'll set you straight. OuO


End file.
